commander_qballfandomcom-20200214-history
The I.D.I.O.T.S.
The I.D.I.O.T.S. Who are the I.D.I.O.T.S.? The Inter-Dimensional Independent Organized Toast Squad, or the I.D.I.O.T.S. are a group of people that associate with games such as Sea of Thieves and Warframe. It was created by Commander Qball, who claims that he created the I.D.I.O.T.S. in order to make a bunch of people to have fun with, but it has become increasingly clear that he has ulterior motives as time goes on. What those motives are, is unknown. Hierarchy The I.D.I.O.T.S. are set up in a way where the most useful and active members are the highest ranking. It goes like this: Captain: Commander Qball Council: Ferdelance (Former) Envoy (Former) Crew: Everyone else The crew is also split into "divisions". The point of divisions is to split the members on the sea of thieves side of the crew into a manageable sub-crew of sorts where it would be easier to find like minded members to befriend. Phases The I.D.I.O.T.S. operate in a similar manner as a video game, where they add new features after a certain amount of time to keep things fresh and to address certain issues that the group may face. They are called phases because they are different parts of what Qball likes to call his "Master Plan", yet nobody knows what the overall goal of the Master Plans is because Qball refuses to even tell anyone- including the council. Here are the different phases according to the website: Phase 1 Phase 1 was the original state of The I.D.I.O.T.S. It was also the most strict. With Qball as the sole leader, Qball hoped to get the best of the best in the Sea of Thieves to gather in one place and work under him, then he could attain complete control over the Sea of Thieves as his property. Yet the more he looked, the harder it was to find skilled, dedicated pirates to operate under him. In the end he had only achieved 2 members, one of which had left right after The I.D.I.O.T.S. won the war against the Booty Lickers. This sent Qball into a spiral of inner emptiness and he began to roam the sea of thieves training newcomers with his ways and philosophies, until Ferdelance entered the crew and instructed Discord Qball to temporarily change up some of his policies to gain a overwhelming amount of members and eliminating the ones that weren't of use to him and keeping his favorites. Qball was amused by the idea and began to construct the "Master Plan" to go along with the suggestions made by Ferdelance. Phase 2 The second phase was the most difficult to reach, but according to The Creator, it was also the most rewarding in the end once it was over. Once Qball and Ferdelance joined forces, Qball set the standard that he refused to move on to the third phase until the member count reached at least 20 members. Ferdelance ended up recruiting the majority of the more faithful members and once he noticed that most of the members were coming from him, he began to criticize Qball's methods of recruiting members in-game only and according to The Creator, he then called Qball a bad leader and a boss instead of a leader that works alongside the other members. Enraged by the criticisms, despite knowing deep down that he had a point, he decided that if the members didn't appreciate his efforts to improve the group, he would refuse to do anything so they could see how bad it was without him. After a long time of trying, Qball managed to recruit the rest of the 20 members required to move on to the second phase The Real Phase 2 After the member requirement was met, The I.D.I.O.T.S. began to rapidly thrive. This was the phase where the divisions were added to the crew, with plans to add more eventually. This is also the phase when The I.D.I.O.T.S. The member count rose up to the 40's, but only a select handful of the members remained active. This was also the phase where Qball began to develop relationships with other groups, such as Poseidon and his Golden Buccaneers. With Qball jumping around with so many crews looking for diplomatic opportunities, Qball eventually began to notice that Ferdelance was in a ton of the crews, some of which he takes mention of becoming the true leader of the I.D.I.O.T.S. and some of which were crews where he was appointed as a moderator, but the groups are barren with activity. Qball, however shrugged it all off as coincidence and continued making progress with the group. Phase 3 The current phase in the Discord Story right now, the 3rd phase is the most meaningful phase to date. It begins when a mysterious unknown force eliminates Youtube Qball. Immediately after, it announces that there will be an election on the discord server for the next council member. The election lasted a few weeks and lead to a temporary divide in the Discord server when Envoy runs for council by explaining his method of "seeding" in the discord server. From that point there was a wide opposition against Envoy to the point that several candidates dropped out of the election, some members left the group, and Poseidon broke off the alliance between The I.D.I.O.T.S. and The Golden Buccaneers when everyone took word that he was in the lead. Despite the wide opposition to the election, Qball and Ferdelance were unable to cancel the election due to how off guard they were when it occurred. All they could do is agree that they would not use votes to decide something as big as a higher-up position anymore. As expected, Envoy won the election and became he third council member and the group started to recess. This lead to the main point of phase 3. Qball revealed to the members his plans to benefit off of Tenno Qball's decision to found The I.D.I.O.T.S. clan. However, this is the mere surface of what was going on in the I.D.I.O.T.S. A person named "FON Flightforce" entered the I.D.I.O.T.S. domain, requesting that he speak to the leader of the group. Qball was off tending to other things at the time, so he was unaware of the event until the last minute. Ferdelance then stepped forward saying that he was the true leader and Qball was unfit to run the group. He then requested to speak to Flightforce in private. After a while of talking, Blue prepared to leave the HQ. Luckily Qball had managed to return in time and attempted to contact Blue to settle the discussion himself as the true leader. Flightforce agreed then a few days later, he left the HQ. Shortly after Qball's previously established plan to leech members and resources from Tenno Qball's I.D.I.O.T.S. began to take effect and multiple members from that side began to cross the dimensional plane into Discord Qball's universe. However it was too late. With the exception of Twitter Qball, who seems to be above the other Qballs as an overseer of sorts (Twitter Qball referred to the disappearences of all the Qballs as a season finale), all of the other Qballs seemingly vanished out of thin air and have yet to be seen again, until recently, when Discord Qball briefly returned to say the fourth phase would begin soon, before disappearing again and leaving the discord in an empty, hollowed, and dying state. To Be Continued...